randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Theresa Fowler
'''Theresa Fowler' is a student and a member of the Norrisville High Twirl Team at Norrisville High. Personality Theresa is kind, friendly and compassionate, having a considerably good-sized amount of friends at school despite being unpopular. She is also somewhat shy and emotional, like when she was resentful of Principal Slimovitz in "Der Monster Klub" for getting rid of the school's baton twirling team and cries from heartbreak when Randy--who is actually NomiRandy--ignores her to flirt with Heidi. But Theresa isn't weak; she is practical and perceptive. While hiding from the zombies in a mansion during "Night of the Living McFizzles", she acts level-headed in comparison to Howard, giving her McFizzles to him to make him stop crying. In "Sorcerer in Love", she isn't depressed that Randy isn't dancing with her, but annoyed by Randy and Howard's arguing. Appearance Theresa is tall, with dark blue eyes. Her hair is blue violet with three lavender streaks and wears it in a ponytail with a band. She wears the Norrisville High Twirl Team outfit, a long-sleeved golden dress with blue and white stripes on the sleeves, the collar, around the waist, and the bottom. She has dark purple and white striped stockings, and blue tennis shoes. Monster Form Whenever Theresa is stanked by the Sorcerer, she turns into a green, plant-like monster with tentacles for arms and legs. The two fingers at the end of her arms allow her to spin twirling batons or grab things. As a monster, Theresa is still somewhat flexible, able to jump through walls, and often while not moving, her body is swaying. She seems to be more elastic, reaching from a far distance to grab Heidi, but missing and grabbing a locker instead in "Shloomp! There It Is!" 'Relationships' Randy Cunningham Whenever Theresa and Randy interact, they get along well. Concerned, he two both think that Howard as the Ninja didn't seem right in "The Ninja Supremacy", and talk about it, although Randy couldn't remember who she was at that time. They also seem to share similar reactions in particular events, both teens wide-eyed with horror when Julian humilates Juggo and Dave in "Der Monster Klub", Most of Theresa's appearances have shown she has feelings for him. She is impressed with his lack of fear, calling him hardcore, and seeing him as her protector. When terrified in "Night of the Living McFizzles" and "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge", she looks to him for safety and leadership, asking him about what they should do. To Randy's surprise, she also holds his hand during frightening moments. She worries about him when he disappears to become the Ninja in the latter episode, glancing behind to check for him and asking Howard and the Ninja about him. She seems to believe that he is a hero, and often reacts to him positively. Her crush has grown to the point where she gets stanked because NomiRandy was hitting on Heidi instead of her in "Shloomp! There It Is!". She is destanked by her happiness for the bouquet of roses that the real Randy gave her (indirectly as the Ninja) as an apology. Aftewards, she dreamily walks away with hearts hovering over her head. Although Theresa doesn't know Randy is the Ninja, she seems to appreciate the Ninja immensely, too. In "The Ninja Identity", after he saves her as the Ninja, she shows a lot of gratitude as she thanks and hugs him, much to Randy's delight. Later in "The Ninja Supremacy", she realizes something is wrong with Howard as the Ninja, and it takes her longer than most students to embrace his more shoobtastic attitude. She is sure that the Ninja has better judgement in directions than Howard, and she praises the Ninja for saving her and her classmates in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge". Debbie Kang Both girls are friends, seen standing next to each other in the theme song and beside Randy and Howard while hypnotized in "30 Seconds to Math". Together, they go to the Whoopee World Frightacular in "Night of the Living McFizzles". Debbie is annoyed with Theresa's attraction to Randy in the episode, rolling her eyes when Theresa calls him hardcore, and having to drag her away when the boys were heading for the cemetary. In the deleted moment from "Sorcerer in Love", both appear displeased with the boy's obsession with pleasing Amanda. Howard Weinerman She surprisingly doesn't stay too angry at him after he hit her with his bag because he thought she was a ghost, and gave him McFizzles in order to make him stop crying in "Night of the Living McFizzles". It took her awhile to accept Howard as the Ninja during "The Ninja Supremacy", agreeing with mind-wiped Randy that he was acting wonk. She's annoyed at him for interrupting her when she's greeting Randy in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge". Although following Howard's orders, Theresa doesn't think he's a great leader, and doesn't seemed pleased as Randy grumpily calls Howard the real hero and leaves her with him. Like the rest of the student body, she was exasperated by the end of the episode with Howard's insistence that he knew the right way to go. Heidi Weinerman Usually both girls never interact with each other. But when NomiRandy starts flirting with Heidi instead of her in "Shloomp! There It Is!", Theresa runs away in tears. Because of this, she gets stanked, and she ends up chasing and capturing Heidi in order to get revenge on her. When Heidi calls Randy the wrong name, Stanked Theresa angrily corrects her, something only Randy has ever done. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Student Category:Secondary Character Category:Teenager Category:Stanked Character Category:Norrisville High Twirl Team